Shooting Star
by Omphalina
Summary: Valerie lives the life many would dream of. She was pretty, the daughter of the kindest parents in the world, and the acrobat star of Las Vegas. Nothing could hurt her. She was a vampire. But what happens when more of her kind enter her life?
1. Thrill

**AN: I know, I'm very irresponsible. I just got this idea, and had to make a story. I know EXACTLY where my story is going, but I don't think I can write too fast. Maybe another chapter in say... 24 hours? Only if you review, of course. Make me happy, and I'll work my very hardest to keep up with demands.**

Chapter One: Thrill

I peeked a portion of my face through the silk curtains of my tiny changing room. My hands were busy smoothing down the thin fish-net silk front of my costume, gliding over the occasional spray of exotic design. There the fabric was a rough leather. Sometimes my nimble fingers got caught playing with the tiny sequins and beads. I shifted my legs a little, stretching the sleek fabric loose, simply to get more comfortable.

My eyes roved over the stage. In the corner, a sound guy was turning knobs on his sound board and frequently giving the band a thumbs-up. The band members were flexing their arms and hands, taking deep breaths.

The man at the center of the stage was fiddling with his microphone. Unlike the sound guy and the band, he was illuminated by dim, purple light. That didn't change how I saw his appearance, though. I could see the clean folds on his refined suit, his large bowtie, his tall and round top hat, and the content expression his face was hardly without. This man, on stage and off, was Mr. Albert Applegate, respected ringleader of the circus acts and amazing acrobat trainer.

I heard a fussy pout from behind. My head turned slightly.

Somewhere behind me, Aisha was busy frantically smoothing her hair. It was pitch dark to her, but not to me. My sensitive eyes caught the light glinting off her costume. My ears amplified the tiniest sounds she made while hurrying to fix the small details. And she smelled nice. I could block out the tart smell of hairspray and just take in the warm, sweet smell of…

My breath hitched. I stayed reluctantly motionless staring at her. I wasn't supposed to breath; I wasn't supposed to smell. I'm not that kind of… I'm not that kind. That's what I'm trying to be, isn't it? I've sworn off of…_it_. I live to entertain them, and maybe protect them as well. I made a promise to myself. I mustn't forget that promise.

"Are you ready?" I asked in a low whisper. She probably couldn't understand my words, but still heard me. I caught a "yeah" and a wide smile dawned on my face. And it wasn't just because of her.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls," Albert's super suave voice floated in the air. His talent was his voice. Something in the way he spoke could tame the wildest of tourist crowds, the rowdiest of kids - especially acrobat kids, and the most anxious of performers. Those performers included myself and Aisha. Yes, his voice even affected me. It was like a wave of calm swept through me whenever I heard him give my intro --- or anyone's intro.

"…From the endless space of beyond the sky, the essence of the wondrous celestial world. We bring you a wonder of dazzling splendor, of swift anonymity, of mysterious _wild_." He could have hit a nerve with that last word, but its all just the creative work of a writer. Coincidentally, he happens to be that, too. He _could possibly _exaggerate me a little, annoyingly-so, but his flattery could only go so far. Who could ask more from a boss?

"…But these creatures are nothing to fear. We brought them over for your enthrallment. For your own _enchantment_, we've transformed them from impenetrable cosmo beauties to serene brilliance of the _circus_!" Aisha and I were still in the dressing area, peering out at him, waiting for our cue.

"Circus" was the light man's cue. Up in his little booth above the seating area, he flipped a switch and beams of light flashed on. They danced in colorful circles first over the audience, then focused onto two trapeze swings. They looked plain and boring, merely differently built park swings, as Albert once told me. I knew the crowd was disappointed and wondered when the enchantment would start.

Circuses weren't invented to bore people. "How did we do that? Easy, with a small shimmer and a glimmer of _magic_."

By the time he said that last part, we had already left for the stage. On "_magic" _the sound guy created a chiming melody, the drummer tapped the cymbals, and the light man did his job with the pretty white, blue, yellow, purple lights, creating a mirage. Albert had vanished and Aisha took his place, entering in a cloud of sparkle. There was applause for her. She began dancing, slowly and elegantly, hushing the audience with her grace.

I was hidden from the audience in the shadows. Though I wasn't far back, there was no clue to what would happen when a sudden toot came from a trumpet.

So quick, just a shiny silver blur, I swooped on the trapeze bars. Yes, being as small and short as I am, I jumped up to it.

I could hear the scattered gasps of fleeting awe. For a trapeze swinger, I am exceptionally fast. The light man created my very own mystical entrance lighting. However, as only a handful know, its not only the fluorescent light or my costume that sparkled.

Albert was the one who dubbed me "Shooting Star." I'm there, and then in a flash of radiance, I'm not. Aisha did her very own sparkling show on and off the swing, flying up, swaying, and dropping to the floor and twirling.

I interrupted the audience's captivation by her darting over the stage and over the audience. There was a clear line between the dark and the light. I crossed that line multiple times, each swift movement was another stunned gasp.

I darted here and there like a shooting star. Sometimes I glided in an arch, others times I was a straight ray.

Aisha was "gorgeous", as one audience members said. She was. Her long blonde curls were decorated with pretty white hair clips and her comely face shimmered with glitter. Her silver, gown-like costume was made of sheen fabric that hugged her shapely figure. She had more dangling beads than I did, and they moved perfectly with her movements. The crowd was obviously dazed by the sight of the "Moon Maiden."

But if you wanted to know how _I _looked like, you had to wait.

"Sh sh," I heard a mother say to one of her dazed children, "it's coming. It's coming. Oh!"

I glided over them, taking them all by surprise each time. My costume was gold. I showed much more skin than Aisha did, but I was decent enough. Each time I neared the crowd, I would spin. I would vanish into the darkness an explosion of light. Listening closer, I found I was being compared to fireworks.

Dazzle.

Vanish.

Dazzle.

Vanish.

Collide with Aisha. This was when I got closest to her, maneuvering myself around her in a way an Olympic gold-medalist in gymnastic could only dream of. I was even turned facing the awe-stricken people the. If they were lucky, they caught a glimpse of my face --- my sparkly, sparkly face! Because the light effects on both of us was blinding and phenomenal…or so I have heard.

I was savoring the glorious sound of appreciation emanating off the crowd. On my face was a true smile. It's this kind of thing I lived for. Gratification for my hard work. Applause. I devoted my life to that sound, the sound of a job well done. I could only wish for my head to stop swirling like it did after each performance. This was the _only _time I was ever thrilled, exhilarated, intense, whatever you want to call it. This feeling was the most powerful of things I ever felt.

And then I saw him.

I don't know why I hadn't noticed him before. In the sea of regular humans, _he _was somehow hidden. Not now, though. Now I could see his inhumane beauty and his impossible size. I could see his shocked eyes, a deep ochre almost identical to mine, shining conspicuously.

He shocked me so much I almost made a mistake when I disappeared! The lights went out and I landed in a faulty crouch. There was an eruption of applause and hoots and cheers. I could have savored it all, if only I weren't so occupied with straining my eyes searching for that man. He looked young, maybe nineteen or twenty. He struck me with a force stronger than lighting. My insides churned, but I wasn't repulsed. I couldn't feel my legs or my head when I crossed the stage. My hands were sweating, turning the chalk on them a sticky goop. I think I was trembling, too.

I hadn't seen another one like me in such a long time. One hundred and twenty-one years to be exact.

**AN: Okay, this is my FIRST Twilight fic, so please just review and tell me how I'm doing. Please? **


	2. My Dear Brothers

**a/n: I'm sorry I took so long. I was busy with a stupid science project! CURSE THEE!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is awesome. She can write really well; therefore, everything belongs to her. Twilight is not mine to own.**

Chapter Two:

My Dear Brothers

Albert called me and Aisha back for a bow. It was the last performance of the day. On Albert's request, even the sound guy and band made it to the center.

When I came back up from my deep bow, I immediately scanned the crowd. The man wasn't there.

Feeling somewhat nervous, I turned to Albert. He smiled at me, probably unknowing of how queasy I felt inside. But I knew he was telling me to be happy at the moment. "Big smiles, big smiles," he once said, "for the sake of the crowd!"

The looks I got from the many people didn't bother me. Some, especially mothers, scrutinized my skimpy looking garment and my age. But what was wrong? My costume covered more skin than a swimsuit. Most took a gander at my looks, my very good looks to be exact. I wasn't wearing make-up on my face either! That was something I found very nice. I didn't have to hide my ivory skin or my golden eyes. The people who saw me would think I _was _wearing that horrid stuff: powder, lipstick, eye shadow, and contacts. "Duh, she's a performer," one person scowled quietly to his friend, though still glancing at me with suspicious human eyes. I found their curiosity with me amusing, even after all these years.

Of course they wouldn't forget me. It is known as fact to most that good looking people were usually forgotten, but that doesn't apply to me. I have come across audience members at shows that claimed they have seen me before. They told their companions, begging for them to accept it as true, that they have seen me from their childhood. I_loved _that! They could snap pictures and record home videos, shove them into an authority's face, tell them that I'm the very same as the one in their decent evidence, and only be responded to with ridicule. I _loved_that! I do feel sorry for them, but I take their frustration as a very, very nice compliment. I like to listen to people take about me sincerely, with no doubts. I like to be remembered. Is that not one of the main goals of hard working performers?

I craned my neck to search for _him_, but it was no use. He had gone, even before the people started filing out of the bowl-shaped seating, traveling like zombies to their hotel rooms. And then there were some who went directly for the slot machines, but who could blame them? This is fabulous Las Vegas, baby!

And in no time the light dimmed, and the last audience member emptied out. Then the lights in the game stalls shut off, the arcade lights went out, and suddenly the bustling family attraction, Midway, became shadowy and abandoned. The annoying game tunes' tiny echoes couldn't even be picked up by my ears. The line trailing from the McDonald's entrance was gone, and so were the ones to the bathrooms.

The slot machine area, on the other hand, remained alive with bright lights and happy cheers. Gambling annoyed me.

"Oh, Valerie," Aisha's voice came, calling me back to where I really was, still in the center of the stage, standing around like an idiot.

I blinked my eyes and focused on her. Suddenly she was a normal girl in street clothes, her costume in a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hurry, let's go," she whispered. She didn't have to whisper, but darkness did that to people.

"Two seconds," I whispered back. Literally, in two seconds, I was back, dressed as casually as her.

"Wow, that was fun," she breathed, "how do you think we did?"

"Well, judging from the crowds reaction. I'd say you worked your magic perfectly, and I -"

"Of course _you _did a good job," she said in a voice perfectly compatible with a grimace. "Little Miss Perfect. If I we weren't such good friends I'd call you a lucky betch."

"Lucky betch," I muttered with a soft chuckle. "If we weren't such good friends, I'd scold the skittles out of you for being so wrong, and for the language. Tsk tsk!"

"Oh, shut it, Val. _Skittles_?"

"Lan ---" I was cut off my Albert's melodic voice.

"Excellent job, ladies!" he marveled, giving us both pats on the back. "Excellent. Excellent. Excellent."

"Thank you," we both said, our voices ringing just like his.

"You were great, Aisha. Maybe we should change the sound effects a little, and add more beads --"

"_No_," Aisha protested. "No more beads. it would be better with less beads, then I wouldn't have to move so slow."

"But you like moving slow. You have outstanding talent in that department."

"What department? The sloth department? Please, Val could do better than me."

"Don't say that," Albert growled.

"It's true!" Aisha exclaimed. "It's so true, and it unfair."

I sent her a death glare. She probably felt it; she decided against protesting and sputtered to a stop.

We went through the hallways looking as normal as possible. Our expressions were blank. Albert was a man in a suit and a bowtie the size of head, topped with a top hat and smelling of bunnies. Aisha was a cute blonde preteen briskly walking on his left. I was a breathtaking weird girl. Me, four feet and eight inches tall, pearly skinned, and with stars for eyes. If anyone asks me directly, I'm an albino who dyed my hair brown.

As usual when surrounded my a large amount of people, I held my breath. One, I didn't want to get a lung disease from all the cigarette smoke (like it was possible); two, I didn't want to go vampire on all the innocent people.

It wasn't much of a struggle now. I didn't feel quite as awkward without my sense of smell as I was before. It is true that your other senses sharpen when one is shut off. To me, anyway.

As I said before, I didn't want to go vampire. I am not necessarily proud of what I am. But I am gifted, Albert keeps saying, rather than burdened.

We finally made it into an elevator. Luckily, it was just us three in there. I let out a sigh.

"Isn't there another way you can do it? I mean, rather than just avoiding it. You don't seem to like that."

"No, I'm fine," I lied. I actually relied on smell and hearing the most. When I took a breath, the first thing that tickled my nose was the musky smell of summer.

Oh, the elevator smelled like people! People who had probably came and went through this thing on their trips to the pool. I think I could smell a trace of their blood in here.

Bad Valerie.

Albert and Aisha saw me stop breathing. Albert trusted me most.. He stiffened while Aisha took a step back.

That hurt.

"Erm, uh," I began, finding words to start a conversation and change the tense mood. When they came, they were the ones I had been saving for later. "D-Did either of you see a man in the audience w-with… Who was like me?"

"What do you mean _'like you'_?" Aisha asked, confused. Then she spoke again, shock in her voice. "You don't mean…?"

Albert gave me a look that told me to stay quiet. That was a bad idea, as Aisha would most likely burst with anger.

She did, despite my attempts to stop her.

"There is another one here?" she almost shrieked in fury. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't be your business, Aisha," Albert answered for me.

"I don't even know if --" I had to stop there. I knew the vampire was real. Albert saw him. "I don't know anything about him. He has nothing to do with me. There's nothing to worry about, Aish. He'll probably just leave and never come back. Believe me, he was as shocked as I was." Here, I spoke the truth --- to her and to me. I calmed myself.

"But but," she sputtered. She was at loss for words.

"You didn't think I would be the only one in the world did you?" I asked, harsh scrutiny painted my voice. I hated when she was like this. If only she'd understand.

"God," she muttered stamping her foot. "It is _not_fair!"

"Not this again, Aisha," I groaned. Quickly, I softened my voice. "Aish ---"

"Don't," she roared defensively. Hurt swam in her sky blue eyes, sparkling with tears about to fall.

The bell dinged and the doors slid open. My eyes darted to the intruders. Sleepy teenagers, girls with their arms around guys' necks, stood at the entrance. The boys smelled of alcohol. Too much alcohol. The girls smelled of smoke. I couldn't find the scent that was appetizing to me; therefore, I liked them.

"Evening," I said in my cheery, metallic voice. It disturbed the girls visibly; the guys glared at me unwelcomingly.

I shrugged it off and went to catch up to Albert and Aisha, who kept on walking when I had so kindly greeted some guests.

Poor, stupid teenagers. Bless them. We were on the first floor, and throngs of them came through the front doors, laughing at little things and making out.

I always found something I like about each different group of teenagers. The group closest to me was funny.

"Chinese! Chinese! Oh my god, that girl is Chinese!" An obnoxious boy whispered to his friend.

"That girl isn't from China, you idiot," his girlfriend scowled. "She's so from Albany. Can't you see she's albino?"

I shot the group a heated look. Laughing at their reaction, I skipped to Albert's side.

"Did you know I'm from Albany?"

"Um, I thought you were from China."

"It was a joke," I laughed, shoving him with my elbow.

"Oh, okay," he said, laughing when there wasn't really a punch line. I laughed along with him, getting Aisha's attention. "I think I'm going to hit they hay," he yawned hugely, "rehearsals at two in the afternoon, remember that. I want you both in bed by three, which," he glanced at his watch, "is in two hours." With that, he took for another elevator. I wonder why Circus Circus doesn't have elevators that go to all floors.

If I haven't told you yet, Albert is my foster father. His wife is my foster mother and I have three adopted siblings, including Aisha. But we don't call each other sisters. In fact, nobody in our family calls each other "brother", "sister", "mom", or "dad." My dad is Albert, my mom is Priscilla, and my siblings are my "best friends."

"Aisha?" I asked, my voice still light and cheery.

"What?" she growled.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but she was looking at me. "Drop it."

"I can never _drop it_! Do you know how I feel now that I know what you are? Why you're so perfect? You don't know how it feels, Val, when there's something you really want and really need, and your own best friend won't give it to you. You don't know that kind of betrayal."

"You don't know what you want." I stated darkly.

"I know exactly what I want!" She whirled around a corner in attempt to ditch me, but I kept my pace the same as hers.

"You don't. Trust me." Hopefully, that was the last of the terrible subject. "Where are we going?"

She didn't answer. We continued walking. She was taking me up. I followed her like a ghost up grand staircases.

"You should rest, you know," I pointed. Her stride had slowed and her face was all drowsy. What I said annoyed her. Of course. "In the morning we can go out. How about the mall?" Oh, the things I do for my friends… Shopping was never my thing. I had nothing against it, I just didn't enjoy it.

Being the stubborn "older" sister she is, she said nothing. She once told me silence was a sign of maturity --- a sign of grace. I told her it didn't matter. She took it the wrong way. I was merely reminding her that I wasn't going to mature anytime soon, I was stuck a clueless twelve year old. But she thought I was being conceited about how incredibly graceful I am. Then she acted the same way she was acting now.

Aisha is a snob. It's not because she's blonde, skinny, and pretty; it's because of me.

But I couldn't keep my big secret from her. It used to be just Danny and Albert who knew. Then, two months ago, she asked why I still looked the same. By then I had been part of the "family" for two years. She wondered why I didn't look fourteen like her.

I simply told her, "'I'm a vampire. A blood sucking vampire! Fear me! Bleah!'"

She didn't find it funny. I had pleaded enough for Priscilla and Adam to believe me, and then they started trying to get her to believe.

I remember it well. To shut them up, all I had to do was open up the window of Albert and Priscilla's suite, and walk into the blazing sun.

That day completely changed the way she saw me.

Aisha's turning fifteen this week, did you know? She's been getting touchier and touchier about it, even when I keep telling her how lucky she is. I would love to be anything but twelve. I would love to have another birthday.

Suddenly we weren't near the big noise and the flashing lights anymore. Now the creepy eyes of clowns followed me. I wonder if I beg enough I could get those portraits taken out of the whole resort. I can't be the only one bothered by them. Circuses aren't all about clowns. There are acrobats! _Hello_, acrobats!

Yeah, there should be pictures of me everywhere, so then everyone would be stalked by my _unique_ eyes.

Maybe they aren't so unique…not anymore…

"Why are we going to Adam's room?" I asked, suddenly realizing where we going. Adam was a very solitary person. He lived on the ninth floor while the rest of the family scattered only over the fourth floor.

He told it wasn't because he didn't like us. It was, no matter how many times he disagrees with me, because he isn't fond of human or vampire interaction. He is a little shy boy who only does one show a week --- a double act with Aisha. I don't understand why he can't handle being the center of attention.

"_I'm_going to Adam's room," Aisha said, her voice hard. "You're going down." She stopped. She pointed her long light tan finger to an elevator.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said.

"Good enough. Stay put and don't move until two," she ordered, and then in a hard voice, "not like it'll be to hard for you."

"Drop it," I growled, looking her in the eye. Before she could say anything, I was sprinting down the hall.

My knuckles rapping on room 4207 usually start an uproar from the rooms around it. People would fly out their door either angry or afraid. They'd wonder what all the commotion was. I am told that my knocking on doors sounds like gunshots. I understand that. Anyway, I'd act all confused. They'd go back to their room and gulp down a couple dozen sleeping pills.

"Wha?" Adam answered the door. He had on nothing but unruly hair and plain white boxers.

"Hello, Adam," I greeted, extra sweet.

He groaned and turned back for his bed, leaving the door open for me.

"Aisha's coming," I said, plopping into one of his big beany bag chairs.

"Oh," he mumbled. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, yawning. He stumbled to his closet and pulled out a big, lumpy bag.

I sighed and went to help him. The bag unraveled into a sleeping bag with one swift swish of my hand. Adam threw me a poofy pink pillow and I set it perfectly at the head of the sleeping bag. I even unzipped it halfway and folded the top layer down. I was fluffing up the pillow when the door slowly creaked open.

In a split second I was back on the beanie bag, a random magazine in my hands.

Aisha was there, looking from me to Adam and back.

"Hey," I said quietly. She pretended she didn't hear me, but I saw her cringe slightly. That was my cue to leave.

"Good night, Aisha," I murmured. The door closed quietly behind my back. I exhaled, but the sadness wouldn't leave.

I pressed my back to the wall and slumped onto the floor. Why is she making me so sad?

It used to be me sleeping over in her room. We truly were best friends. I remember the giggles, and the ice cream, and the makeovers, even if I didn't like them. Aisha had fun putting make-up on me and dressing me up, that was all that mattered..

Now, she never stops hating me. Even when it seems like it's all back to normal, it isn't.

I shut my eyes and curled into a little ball. I listened.

"Do you want to talk?" Adam asked.

"No. Can I just sleep, please?" Her voice sounded as if she were going to cry. That brutally at tore my unbeating heart.

"Should I leave?"

"N-No, don't go," she pleaded.

"Aisha," I was startled by the sudden hardness of his voice, "you need some time to think, okay? Just do that for me, please."

I heard a whimper, before the door opened and Adam stepped out. He swung a jacket over nothing but his bare chest and bent over to tie his shoe.

"C'mon," he said. I got up, not entirely sure what he was up to.

"We're going to walk," he said, as of he could read my mind.

"Out?" I asked, looking to the costume bag I carried.

"We'll go to you're room on the way."

I nodded. Adam is such a nice guy. I wish he were nice enough to call Aisha along. Then we could at least try to work things out, for my sake and Adam's.

We all used to be inseparable. Whenever Adam felt like taking a walk, she and I'd both join. I didn't like listening to him tell her to stay. Stay and think. Yeah, she needed to do it, but I wish it wasn't Adam who had to tell her. He sounded so wrong.

Adam was never mean before. This probably is the meanest thing he'd ever done in his life.

I told him about the last act on our way to the fourth floor, avoiding the part that got to Aisha. He was working up to asking, but I'd rather wait too.

"Shooting Star," he laughed. "Blazing Bomber Number Two, Paverel Pixie, Rubidoux Gypsie Three, the siren in the Treasure Island show, and that hologram thingy."

He was listing a couple of the names I were called in the huge multitude of crazy "cameos", as Adam calls it. I "act" at every performance. You can understand that.

'Blazing Bomber' was something I was called at The Mirage, performing in a small five-member group called 'Bombers'. Every fourth of July we get together to put up a free Independence Day show.

'Paverel Pixie' brings back old memories. My first job out of Circus Circus was as a mischievous pixie performer in a play. Excalibur is the resort with the main building shaped like a medieval castle. There are a few events that occurred there that I will never forget.

'Rubidoux Gypsie' is from one of those events. I still have the costume from the Gypsie production.

"I didn't have a name in that one. I was the climax in the production and didn't even have a name! Can you believe that?"

"Is that why you quit?"

"No, of course not. People perplex themselves when they try to talk about me, but that's okay. I like it."

"Did you like working with the Blue Man Group?"

"Yes! Name or not, Blue Man productions are bomb!"

"What's bomb?"

Danny, my "brother" stepped in our path, cornering us when we were inches from my room.

"Blue Man productions are bomb, Dan." I replied, effortlessly pushing away with my hand. I took the key card from my wallet and unlocked the door.

Danny and Adam followed me into the room, blindly. In the dark, as easily as could be, I grabbed a big coat and a pair of brown-tinged sunglasses. I heard things rattle as Danny felt for the light switch. Before he had a chance to flick it, I was out the room, Adam close behind.

"Bu-bye, brother," Adam teased. Danny through himself at the door, but Adam shut it. He and I laughed at the loud thud on the other side of the door.

Okay, Adam does call him "brother"; but only sometimes. They really are brothers when they act like kids. Adam is turning fifteen when Aisha is; they're twins. Danny is twelve, just like me.

"Lemme out!" he cried.

Adam and I exchanged looks. We said in unison, "Nah," loud enough to annoy Danny.

But I knew he would do some damage if we left him in there. I gave Adam consent and soon Danny came hurtling out, slamming into the colorful carpet floor.

Danny left himself out by brooding conspicuously. All three of us walked back to the elevator. Danny didn't drop his pouty face until the bell dinged on the first floor.

Adam and I didn't waste our time telling Danny not to come. He wouldn't quit whining, and then he'd wake Albert and Priscilla; we'd all get in trouble, but Danny was the one who'd triumph. Besides, Danny is always welcome.

Taking a walk along the Strip was a sort of the way our family held conferences. Whenever we had to discuss something important, we'd wander all the way to the sign that read "Thank you for visiting fabulous Las Vegas." That lightened our mood, lessening chances of a shouting match breakout. Plus, we all go to Starbucks at the end.

There are a few things creatures like me can tolerate putting in our bodies. I don't know where the coffee goes, but I don't fret about it. Coffee is the second yummiest thing I have tasted since I was "reborn." There are other human foods we can take, but none of them contain sugar.

"So, what's this about?" Danny asked, once we left the front doors of Circus Circus.

"Well, as you can see," I said matter-of-factly, "a certain sister of ours isn't present."

"Oh. I knew that." Danny said casually. He wasn't the fastest thinker, but he was a decent actor. "So I'm guessing…same topic as last time?"

"You're guessing correct, Dan."

"Don't call me 'Dan'. It makes me sound old. Not good old; old, old. You know, like Albert."

"Albert's not old," I snapped. Nobody insults Albert.

"Maybe not to you, but 4-0 is a bit high, to us human-folk."

I guess I could let him go for that one. 'Human-folk' would've be a right insult if it weren't for the coincidental concept we were about to discuss.

"Thirty-nine," Adam corrected, not in a criticizing way. He doesn't criticize.

"What's the difference? There isn't one."

Danny went on about the milestones in a person's life where they would be considered 'spent'. I didn't interrupt him. He wasn't that insulting, not going anywhere near my real age.

I adjusted my sunglasses, scanning the crowd. The thing I was searching for couldn't be found there. I was looking for a good way to start the real discussing.

The long coat and sunglasses were there to hide me. I didn't feel the need to "show-off" then. At one in the morning, there weren't many children present on the streets. There _were_, accompanied by good-tourist adults, but not enough for me to wear see through sleeves and a summer dress. I get many compliments with that outfit, surprisingly. It isn't obvious that I sparkle, and nobody notices the tights. Tights were required because of merciless Mr. Sun, and because of the blaring neon night lights. The only place brighter than Las Vegas is Tokyo, and I don't like Tokyo. Or New York…or Seattle…or Paris… Wait, scratch that, I love Paris… Los Angeles is surprisingly tolerable; Hollywood isn't.

My favorite cities are Paris, Las Vegas, Cairo, and Moscow --- especially Moscow. That's where I first met Albert.

"Okay," Danny said, clapping his hands together. We had stopped at a crosswalk, amidst a whole mob of people. I pulled the collar of my coat higher. "Addie, Val, I want to know. What happened?"

"Don't call me Addie," Adam corrected, straightening. "That's a girl's name."

"And?"

I rolled my eyes at Danny, who was grinning foxily and swiveling his own eyes. Sometimes Danny can act like a total four-year old.

"I want to know why this topic is up again all of a sudden."

"It's been the same topic for weeks, Dan, this is the twelfth walk in a row, remember?"

"No, it's the fifth. I had rehearsals that one time, so I wasn't here. And a walk doesn't count as a family conference unless at least three people go." Danny said, acting all smart.

"Albert was with us," I pointed.

"A walk doesn't count unless I'm there."

"Since when do you make up the rules?"

"Since ever. I'm the youngest; therefore, I am the center of the family. Therefore, walks and other gatherings aren't officially 'family' related unless I am included."

"Fine, this is the fifth time in a row, Mr.Snooty."

"'Mr. Snooty'? That sounds like a name you'd give a cat. What am I? Full of snoot?"

"Yeah, you're so full of snoot!"

"…Erm, okay. Are we going to the Dancing Fountain?" Adam asked, staring out the way we were headed. Not very far away were people clumped around a huge, still pool.

"No! Let's go to Starbucks first," Danny licked his lips, "I like coffee!"

"Later, Dan," I murmured, wondering if I really wanted to tell him. Of course, I had to, but how I felt about it affected how he would take it. Nothing is more annoying than a Danny-fit.

Adam somehow knew I was thinking and swayed Danny away with a conversation about football. That was nice of him, but he is such a traitor. _New York Giants_?! Who likes them? At least the arguing got Danny occupied.

I was silent during the show. I had seen the "dancing" water many times. Tourists loved it, so I loved it, but not enough to cheer.

I clapped. I don't cheer for anything except the Raiders.

"Dude, I bet you I could swim all the way to the other end in less than twenty minutes," I heard a boy whisper to his friend. Both were tall and lean, definitely built for competitive swimming.

Sadly, my dear Danny heard too. "I can do it in ten. What? What, punk, what?"

Groaning loudly, I grabbed his shirt and dragged him away.

"Why do you always do that?"

"I could, you know. I practice in the pool, and I could make it to the other side in less than eight, even."

"Why do you like picking fights?"

"I like competing. You know that. Me like fighting. Me like winning."

"When will you grow up, Dan?"

"When will _you_?"

"Not funny." I looked into his determined green eyes, peering into a strange world.

"Don't do that," he said, shaking his head.

"Do what?" I asked, not breaking my gaze.

"Addie! Stop her, she's doing it again!"

"My name is Adam, Dan. Val, stop being dazzling." We always see Adam as the big brother. He is older than me, in a way. That means I have to listen to him and be rebellious, just like a good little sister should.

"I wasn't trying to do anything."

"You were! You were, you were, you were!" Danny widened his already bulging eyes. "Look at me, Danny," he said, mocking me, "I hypnotize you, so that you shut up and do my bidding! Bleah!"

"Good one, Dan," Adam mumbled sarcastically. He glanced at me, seeing the anger building up. He shook his head. "Such a great impersonation of a real vampire. I smell Oscar."

I cringed at the 'V' word being said aloud. He is such a meatball; I almost didn't give him an "okay" look when he looked back at me.

"Vampires? Ooh, I love vampires! I'm so glad you brought them up. Did you know that they don't have fangs? I mean, yeah, it totally ruins their 'fear me!' image, but I guess that's how nature intended them to be. Gee, I wonder how they suck your blood then."

I coughed, reminding him of my presence, though I already knew he was purposely making fun of me.

"So," he said in a light, nervous voice, "an earlier question of mine remains unanswered. What happened?"

"I sorta kinda was the one who brought up the subject to Aisha," I confessed. Danny's cool face recomposed into shock.

"Well, why'd you do that for? Do you like torturing my favorite sister?"

I shot him a look. He shouldn't have a favorite sister, just like I don't have a favorite brother.

"Oopsie?" I sensed his fright. A tiny part of me enjoyed it, but most of me was struck with pain.

"I'll explain," I continued, glancing at Adam. He looked back patiently. "I --- Albert and I, saw…another one. I asked if she saw. That's what got her started."

"Ah," Adam whispered, almost inaudibly. In his chest, I heard his heart accelerating noticeably.

"Awesome!" Danny cried. "When? Where?"

"He was at my last show," I replied, still looking at Adam. He was as intrigued as Danny was. There was silence; I turned my head forward. I noticed we were going quickly. Already I could see the towers of Excalibur, which was one of the first resorts you pass on your way to the city.

"And he saw me, too."

"Did he do anything?"

"Did you fight?"

I chose to answer Adam's question, of course. "He didn't do anything. Once he really got to see me, he left."

"Just like that?"

"Like_that_." I said, punctuating 'that' with a snap of my fingers. "But not magically. He probably ran."

"What a coward! If he ever comes back I'm going to beat him so bad ---"

"He was _huge_, Dan. I couldn't even take him. And I won't. He's probably left the city."

"How can you be sure? Have you checked?"

"Checked what? How am I supposed to track down a vampire?"

"I don't know. Do what they do in the spy movies. Put on a tracking device, find him, and then beat the pachooka out of him. At least that's how I'd do it."

"Dan," Adam growled reproachfully.

He shrugged. "What else did he look like?"

"Remember what I told you about the eyes? Well, his weren't red, so he's not a human-drinker. They were like mine. Gold-ish."

"How do you know if he wasn't just a poser? Maybe he just had on contacts."

"No… I don't know why I didn't notice it earlier, but he smelled just like…me."

"It could just be a new type of perfume! _Eu de vampire."_

"No, Dan. I'm talking about the real thing. An animal-drinker, but nevertheless a vampire."

"Should I be terrified?" Danny squealed, flinging his hands to his chest. "Oh no! OH NO!"

This is my brother, Daniel Jeffrey Applegate. He's only serious when he's competing against someone.

"I don't think so. Don't worry, I'll save you're little nose if you ever get into a damsel-in-distress situation."

"Just my nose?" he gasped. "What? Are you gonna sell it to a freak museum or something? Or worse, sell my beautiful nose on eBay!"

"Was there really a point to this walk, guys?" Adam asked.

"Yes! Of course there was! This is huge! This is another one like me in _my_city!"

"I never knew you to be territorial, Val," he said, the tone was indecipherable, but surely leaning towards criticizing. "Besides, you can't think a vampire hasn't ever come here before," he added.

"I've never sensed them."

"Aw, ickle Valluwee dunn't wanna share wit da knew guy?"

"Shut it, Dan."

"It seems you see this as a big deal. I don't understand." Adam said, right before I was about to slug that little brat.

"You are supposed to be terrified! Danny reacted perfectly, you know. You never know what this guy could do."

"Not much, actually, since he's left."

"But if he didn't, if he's still here, what? What if there's more where he came from? What if I'm not able to save Danny's nose and you all get killed?"

"Is Valerie scared?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Not scared, just worried. You can't possibly not be, can you?"

"We really can't do anything, Val. You might be able to, if ridding Las Vegas of vampires is what you really want. But all the family can do is get out of your way."

"All the family can do for now." Danny corrected, eyeing me.

"Haven't we already discussed this a long time ago? I am _not_changing anyone."

"Then what are you going to do about Aisha," Adam asked, "we're out of ideas to get her to 'drop it'. I don't want to sound hopeless, but I don't think she'll stop until she gets what she wants. You know how she is."

"Yeah, and maybe after you do her, you can do me! Then we can all fight this giant vampire dude!"

"Dan… Oh what am I thinking? The whole family knows after all. What other choice do I have? I can't just leave, because then I'll hurt too much. I can't kill you guys, I just can't. And I can't kill myself, because I don't know how."

"Good point, Val," Dan said, patting me on the back.

"So…?" Adam looked at my questioningly. "What exactly was your goal in this walk?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd get to it by now. But I don't apparently. I've just realized I have no other options."

"That's great! Anytime you're ready," he pointed to his neck.

A low rumble erupted from my throat, my lips, on the other hand, were pressed tightly in a straight line. I could feel my eyes heating up. Both their hearts beat faster, but they didn't move.

"You don't think I…" I trailed off. Out here? In public?

I couldn't help myself. I punched them each on their shoulder. "You stupid idiot brothers of mine! Ugh!"

I didn't intend to hurt them, and I didn't. Though I would have, but the opportunity was gone. They were laughing.

"Who's paying?" Danny squeezed out through his laughter.

"You are," Adam and I said, laughing at his fallen expression.

Laughing, we turned back to get some yummy, yummy Starbucks.


	3. The Monster

**AN: I'm sorry that I'm a long updater. Don't hate me...Please!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Monster

I smiled contentedly at Danny, who was bouncing up and down in his seat. In his hand was a full caramel frapaccino, Starbucks-made.

"Oooh, coffee! I love, love coffee! Oooh, yuummm!"

"Keep it down, Dan," I murmured, pressing my forehead to my temples, then sighing. Would it be too crazy of me to say that I feel for this place just as much as Danny does?

The aroma of coffee beans and cream lingers everywhere, the air is a comfortable warm temperature, and everyone else seems to be taken by this place. They stand in long lines to the counter, lounge on the crowded chairs nearby, and seem as content as I do. From the way they speak, the way they laugh, I can conclude that they're as relaxed as I am.

Almost all food joints and restaurants like this one make me feel this way. The air is filled with the scent of human food that is so strong that the smell of my food is lost. So, I don't have to worry about accidents.

But that's not even the best part. Where food is served, everyone is consumed with their own conversations and their own thoughts. I mean_consumed_. No one takes much notice on the people in their surroundings. That's good for me. I'm not the type of person who adores attention 24/7. Even when I walk into a room and close the door shut behind me, people will be thinking about me. Here, everyone is busy; I know they aren't thinking of me.

As you may know, I do not eat what these creatures do. So, at restaurants and such, I still get some attention with my poking at my food but not eating it. I hear "eating disorder" whispers here and there. If I could tell everyone that I'm not sick, and that I just don't eat "their" food, or altogether that I'm a vampire, I wouldn't wish for another thing in my life. But, that comes with side-effects… Nevermind. Here at Starbucks, I can actually eat the food they serve. Really, really eat! I don't throw it up five minutes later.

They wouldn't notice me not eating because I am eating. I blend into the crowd that way. The crowd I refer to is usually all-human, so that makes me feel…human. That feeling is priceless. At my age, the most wonderful experiences are those that help me relive my past, what I was before. I miss being human. A human, in my mind, is the very epitome of innocence. I, on the other hand, am guilty of the worst crime imaginable. Though it doesn't happen now, it used to be uncontrollable then. Completely uncontrollable. Back then, when the curtains swung open, I would glimpse the last sight of my audience.

It took ages for me to fully perform an act… It took ages to forget what I had done, even the slightest bit. Today, centuries later, I still haven't gotten over it. 'Don't cry over spilled milk' Albert said, during the first days I had been with him. I remember the smile that stretched across his face, and the truthfulness behind it.

Oh, how peaceful I am now compared to what I was. I am dining amongst creatures that could be my dinner. Would it make sense to call them "gourmet" side dishes? There is a saying Albert once said to me, something about 'resisting the wine' or whatever. I know the meaning behind it though. That could be what inspired me to change my ways.

Though I must say, coffee tastes strangely like wolf blood. I do prefer the wolves to the coffee, because they actually give me energy; but at the same time, coffee makes me feel better…emotionally. I _do_ have emotions. Those horror movies portray my kind as some sort of stone. How untrue and insulting!

Adam came back with a cup of coffee in one hand and a frappaccino in the other. The scent tickled my nose, and didn't make my stomach turn! That's what I like about coffee. It's not entirely the taste of it that I adore, because it reminds me of hunting and wolves. They are predators themselves, you know. Not very easy to kill.

I like the smell of it! Coffee smells good. Casi Cielo," Adam said, handing me a cup, "for Valerie Mei-Phong So Stone."

I shot him a look that clearly said "shut up." He shrugged.

"Yours sounds nice," Danny said. "Can I try?"

"No," I hissed. "You know why I can't share food with you."

"You're right. That's why I want it. You know, less painful then a bite."

"Dan," Adam and I growled. I nudged his shoulder, and he gave Danny a slap on the back of his head. See, I could've done that, but then paramedics would have to rush over and sew his head back together. And, I can't think of a believable explanation for that.

"Why do you like hot coffee?" Danny asked me, breaking the silence beginning to grow. "It's still a hundred degrees out. The air conditioning in this place could use some work, too."

"Because I just do," I replied simply, not really having an explanation in mind. "Why do you like fraps?"

"Because they're magically delicious."

"Like Lucky Charms?"

"…Yeah. Exactly like Lucky Charms." Now I know what fraps taste like. Lucky Charms are revolting. The very thought of them makes me want to gag. I like leprechauns, though. They remind me of the green madness that terrorizes my funny bone every March 17.

Then Danny started to argue with Adam about how Lucky Charms are better than Tricks. I'd side with Adam on this one. I throw both cereals up, but I throw up Tricks twenty seconds after Lucky Charms, so that's why I like Tricks better. I tested Lucky Charms, Tricks, Cocoa Puffs, Fruit Loops, Cheerios, Pops, and Apple Jacks on a dare. I forgave Danny for making me sick, though. But he's still left with a crumbled Playstation 2. He thanked me for that one. Now he's got an excuse to get a Playstation 3.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"I have a show at Treasure Island and two at the Sahara. I also have rehearsals with Aisha at two. Then I wanted to visit some friends at the Excalibur. They want me to try out for something, too. I guess that'll leave me with four hours of free time until I have to go to the Midway again."

"'Shooting Star'" Adam laughed. "I don't know what's so funny about that."

"Neither do I," I mumbled. I took a sip of my drink. "What've you got?"

"You already know. Mandalay Bay with Aisha."

"Mandalay Bay," I murmured, looking at the Starbucks lady on my cup. I think she's a mermaid, which is why she reminds me of Mandalay Bay.

"Which is better: Mandalay Bay or Treasure Island?" Danny was curious.

"Doesn't matter. We still have to work there."

"Aisha's going to try out for another part," Adam said. Danny and I turned to both face him. His expression was calm, as usual. "She spoke with Jeff about having her own act."

"She doesn't want an act with you? But she's already like the lead in your act."

"Well, Jeff agreed that the act was getting old. I don't mind, though."

I stared at him, shocked and annoyed. When was the last time he was on the spotlight? Never.

"But he's offering me a part in the new one. Aisha's not very happy about that, even when she told me she was excited about it. Oh, and then Jeff talked about adding another member. He says he's new to the business. He came from a circus somewhere. Jeff thinks we'd be good because he's about our age and he's also an…orphan."

"Oh no! Not another family member," Danny exclaimed.

"He's going to be our brother?"

"I don't know. I never thought about that. We shouldn't think about it as a bad thing, though."

"Fine, but is he as good looking as me?"

"Dan, I told you, I haven't met him yet."

"Wow, two new guys in one day. I still don't know how I should feel."

"Feel good for the newbie. Erm, and the same for the other guy."

"I don't want to talk about him," groaned Danny.

"Not you, too?"

"Well, who wouldn't want to be a vampire?"

I glared at him. "Me."

"Me, too." I looked gratefully at Adam, who nodded.

"Danny," I started, but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry." was all he said. I was taken by surprise, right when I was going to give him a scolding.

"Umm…" He looked uncertainly out the window. We must've been out for one more hour than I thought. The sky was getting brighter. But no matter what time it was, hordes of people walked the streets.

"We should go home. You guys need some sleep."

"Sleep? I just had caffeine, how am I supposed to sleep?"

"I don't think fraps really have coffee in them, Dan."

"Mine does. Caramel frap tastes like coffee, there's just a lot of ice in it. There's probably coffee in yours too."

"Nope." He yawned. "I'm ready for bed."

"Fine. Valerie, I'm not sleeping."

"You need to."

"I don't want to sleep. I want to watch movies and play Mario Kart." It's hard to believe, but I never got the hang of GameBoys or Nintendo DS thingies. That's why Danny loves them so much.

I had nothing else to do but wander the hotel, so I gave in. "I pick the movie."

* * *

We traveled at a much slower pace back to Circus Circus. Danny and I said good-night to Adam on our way out the elevator. Danny and I raced to his room; I let him win because there were others in the hall.

His room smells like potato chips, the greasy, fatty kind. Danny eats junk as much as he exercises, and he does both a lot.

The room was designed just like Adam's room, Aisha's, and mine. It is the size of a guest room for two or three, except instead of two beds there is one. We use the open space for stretching and stuff like that. The space in Adam's room is now occupied by Aisha. In Danny's room, junk litters the floor. His desk is disorganized, posters of rock bands and action movies are hung irregularly on the wall, he also has a huge poster of himself. Danny works at the real Circus Circus circus as a trapeze artists slash juggler. He also goes to the Luxor and Excalibur to star in plays. He's only had one lead, and that was as some flaming skateboarder guy. It was a hit, but Priscilla made him quit because she didn't approve of the fire. Priscilla doesn't like fire at all, actually. I'm the only one who gets to perform with fire now. That's on Independence Day. Blazing Bomber Number Two. I have to admit, it is fun. I wonder if I am really non-flammable.

Danny is posed in the picture in mid-air with bright orange flames on his body, his hair, and his skateboard. He was asked by the guy who directs the Blue Man Group if he wanted to be in one of his productions, but Priscilla made him say no. Poor Danny; he really wanted to say yes.

"You are going down, Val," Danny said, pointing his finger down. "Down!"

"I don't think so, Dan. I've been practicing." He handed me the weird electronic thing. I was about to turn it on, when I heard something and froze.

"Wh--" I shushed him before he could ask. I darted to turn off the lights, and I practically threw him under the covers, with my hand clamped over his mouth. I slid under the bed and waited for the door to creak open.

When it did, a blinding flash of light flashed across the carpet. Soon after, I heard footsteps, and the smell of Albert quickly filled my nose.

"Dan?" he whispered. Albert walked over to the bed to check on him. I could trust Danny had a decent sleeping act on. I heard him twist in his bed and a small moan. If it weren't for his racing heartbeat, I would have thought he were asleep too. "Good night, my boy."

* * *

That night, we didn't sleep. It was Mario Kart 64 until five-something. I won four rounds, while Danny was victorious in the rest. We hardly paid attention to the movie playing on his upgraded plasma screen TV, though the surround sound was roaring. I was the one who sent off the complaining guests - with a smile, of course.

"So Dan," I began, after we both took a break. "You want to go with Adam and Aisha to Mandalay Bay? I want to meet the new guy."

He didn't answer for some time. I checked, and he was fast asleep. Pity, it was only six o' clock.

I didn't leave his room, I just plopped into a chair by the window. It always stood there, for me. Not because Danny was to lazy to move it.

I watched the scurrying lights below as the sun crept over the faraway horizon. I could see far, even only four stories off the ground. If I strained my eyes enough, I could see the glittering trail leading to my city. It's amazing how many cars go in and out of Las Vegas.

I felt the rays of sun touch my face, and knew the people just arriving over the horizon saw the tiny flash of sun reflecting off my skin from here.

I retreated from the window and crept out the room. Danny's snores disappeared as I left.

Right before eight o'clock is the quietest time in the hotel part of the resort. Though some might be coming through the halls and into their hotel rooms for the first time, nobody would speak louder than a whisper. They even tiptoed.

I like mornings. Everyone is so courteous of others. I think it is this way because it is just the beginning of the day, and not much has happened to make people feel mad or sad. Morning is my happy part of the day.

I strode gracefully to the main lobby, humming a random tune to myself. I don't know if I shocked people more or less when I walked with my eyes closed, but I was aiming to not dazzle them yet with my golden eyes. Guests whispered about me, but not the employees. They all knew I was unusual. Not many knew why, but that's okay with me.

When I was just out the door, my phone rang.

"What's up, Al," I greeted, no trace of drowsiness there.

"Hey, Val," he replied, with the same briskness. "Just calling to make sure you're awake."

"I'm awake," I laughed. "I'm going to Treasure Island to meet Carmen and Arnold. I have a dress rehearsal."

"Oh no, I told them to give you the day off. Your understudy is going take your place. I want you and your brothers and sisters to meet me at Mandalay Bay in thirty minutes where Adam and Aisha usually rehearse. Wake them up and tell them for me, okay?"

"But why?" I was truly confused. Albert never surprised me like this. He called me every morning to make sure I was going to rehearsals, but he never said anything about going to Mandalay with the rest last night.

"Um, don't worry. It's about something good, I promise."

He hung up.

I might as well do what he told me. If Albert says its good, then its good.

I opened the door to the stairwell, listened for anyone on it, found that no one was, and ran as fast as I could to the fourth floor.

Luckily, I had accidentally taken Danny's key card. So, I barged into his room, shook him awake, and shoved some food into his yawning mouth.

I didn't explain much, because I didn't understand enough myself. I took his arm in the stairwell and nearly flew him up to the ninth floor.

After knocking several times, Adam's door swung open. Aisha was the one who opened it.

"Good-morning, Aisha," I greeted, trying to infect her with the cheerful mood I had.

I don't think it worked. Her face was about to contort into a grimace, but Adam appeared next to her, saving me.

"What's this about?" he asked, yawning, but not sounding at all disturbed.

"Albert wants us at Mandalay Bay," was all I said, then turned and started for the elevator. Danny was trying to wriggle free of my vice grip.

"Let me go," he ordered, using all his strength to get his arm from my hand.

"We have thirty minutes to get there. If you want, you can go ahead and wake Priscilla so she can drive you."

"And how are you going to get there?"

"I think I could get there on foot before Priscilla's car, but I'm going with you guys. We have less than thirty minutes before Albert will start to get mad."

"Right," Aisha spoke for the first time since last night. Her tone was sarcastic. She had gotten in trouble with him before, but the worst he could do was keep her from shopping, since he couldn't ground her for the sake of shows. Aisha, as bad as it is, refused to have an understudy. She trained by herself while the rest of us had partners that looked almost exactly like us.

"He said it would be good." I said, trying to get her excited. I haven't had much success in changing her emotions. She is immune to the strange influential power vampires have on humans. Maybe its just her dislike for me that blocks it. I will never know.

"We can get there in thirty minutes, don't worry," Adam said. "Mandalay Bay isn't that far away. Just give me a few minutes." Aisha stepped out the door as he went back. The door closed shut and she rushed passed me towards the elevator.

"Dan?" I asked, noticing that he wasn't there. I guessed he went to get Priscilla. Shrugging, I turned to the stairwell and ran to the fourth floor.

There, I passed an elevator. It dinged, and Aisha stepped out. She didn't look to happy to see me, but I grinned at her, pleased at myself for beating the elevator.

She tried to keep away from me as we walked towards Priscilla's room. Aisha's room was in the same direction. She didn't appreciate me walking alongside her.

We approached the door to Priscilla and Albert's suite, when my head flashed to the left. I heard some one and when I looked, Priscilla was at Danny's door.

"Priscilla!" I called out to stop her from going in.

I went up to her, Aisha-less. She greeted me first with one of her heart-warming smiles. She was fully dressed in her uniform; she was a chef at the Circus Circus buffet. I forgot she woke up as early as Albert did, to check up on the huge eating area.

"Hello, my dear," Priscilla said in her fading Russian-accent. She hadn't been in America as long as Albert had to be able to lose the accent that suggested where she was from. Priscilla is in her mid-thirties, but as beautiful as someone ten years younger. Her curly brown hair sprang loose from the bun on her head, framing a perfect, full face. The skin on her face is peachy, but rosy on her cheeks. The beautiful blue set of eyes she has could give mine a run for their money, since they beam with a power that makes everyone around her feel happy to be in her presence. She is tall and has a figure leaning on the round-side, but that's only because she makes food so good she can't resist it herself; or at least that's what Danny tells me.

"Albert told me earlier," she said, her voice is so kind, "I'll be taking you all to Mandalay Bay. Danny is inside changing out of his bed clothes, is that what Aisha is doing too?"

I nodded and gave her a smile. Who could help it?

"I'm back!" Danny announced as burst out the door, startling my foster mother. "Hey, mom. Valerie. Where's the other one?"

Okay, Danny is the only one who calls Priscilla "mom". She is his biological mother, though. Danny's real dad, I hear, is a moron who left Priscilla because she was pregnant. Yeah, that guy has some serious problems.

"She's getting changed, too." Then I realized I needed to change myself. "You know what? I forgot to change. I'll be right back."

And I raced down the hall to my room.

I don't pay much attention to my room. It is well kept and organized, but not decorated to show who I am. Danny's room mirrors the untidy, carefree boy who lives there. Adam's room has a big desk that is cluttered with papers and pencils because he likes to draw. All over his walls are framed pieces of his best work. That's what he spends all his time doing when he's not performing or hanging out with the family.

My room looks just like a normal guest room, but is missing beds. I have some mushy bean bag chairs, though. I'm more of a person who likes wandering the streets and admiring the architecture of great buildings. Staying inside much was not my thing.

Today, I felt breezy. I wore a long white sundress and flats. Since I was going to Mandalay Bay, I would be meeting Moira at some point. She was one of the trainers and directors for the entertainment stuff there. She didn't approve of me "showing off" when I'm off-stage. So, under my dress I wore this pajama thing. It was like a pair of tights, but for my arms, stomach, chest, neck -- everything. It does get a bit uncomfortable, but it makes her happy. I powdered my face and put on brown contacts. In the mirror, I sighed. I looked like I did when I was human. I had tanner skin and the right colored eyes. I tied my hair up and didn't bother for a hat. It gets bright, sunny, and hot in Las Vegas; but I don't like wearing hats, jewelry, or sunglasses.

"That dress is cute," Priscilla told me when I was walking to her and Danny. I noticed Aisha and Adam had arrived. I smiled at them all.

"Let's go," Priscilla said.

She, Danny, Adam, and I chatted about the weather and football on our way to the parking lot. Yes, Priscilla is a football fan. Like Danny, somehow, she likes the Giants. She always seemed like a Raiders person…

I couldn't help but notice Aisha walking silently in the back, brooding. I wanted to talk to her, but from the look of her, she didn't want me to. She's been like this ever since I told her, and I absolutely hate it!

"Aisha, this has got to stop," I said, forcefulness, apparently, was the wrong thing to be in my voice that time. Priscilla, Danny, and Adam immediately fell silent. Aisha didn't answer me, so I instantly regretted saying anything.

Nobody said anything. Only our footsteps echoed through the cavernous parking lot. At this time there were many cars unloading people and suitcases. We left the more crowded area of the lot to the place where cars were more scattered around. Priscilla and Albert cared much for their cars, so they parked in the very corner, keeping their precious cars away from the others.

Priscilla pulled out her keys and pushed the button that unlocked the doors. The headlights of a shiny white Lexus. I bought that car for her. I had to surprise her with it and show her the papers for her to accept it. I also helped pay for the Cadillac next to it. Okay, last year, the people at Caesar's Palace were putting some of the display cars for sale to make room for new ones. Caesar's Palace has this display place where they have all these expensive and exotic cars. For sale, they had Aston Martins -- brand-new and extremely, extremely awesome. My bank account is _very _big. I work for nearly every resort here in Las Vegas. Since I've told just about every boss I have that I am immortal I get paid. I am not seen as a "child worker" to them and get paid top dollar because of all the promotions. And that's just what's happened in Vegas…

Albert didn't want an Aston Martin. Danny and I were absolutely, positively _shocked_ and appalled. I would've given it to him for _free_. Free! He didn't want a James Bond car, or even the limited edition ones. I was just about to go and buy a Vanquish for myself and then somehow get a license. On TV, I've seen those people with the medical problems in which they don't age. I could say I had one of those and in no time I'd be rolling down the street in an _Aston Martin_.

Sometimes I just don't understand Albert.

I offered to buy a Jaguar, but no, he went and got a Cadillac. A _Cadillac_!

Anyway, I fought with Danny for shotgun and won.

The conversation struck up again after the arguing over the radio station ended up in no radio at all. Priscilla couldn't handle rap, Danny couldn't handle classical, Adam couldn't handle rock, I couldn't handle mushy R&B love songs, and even Aisha spoke up against country. Pop was an option, but when we changed it to a pop station, Britney Spears came up. So, on the way, all of us except for Aisha discussed our feelings for the mental pop star and her naughty little sister.

We got to the Mandalay Bay parking lot in time. Aisha led the way, storming ahead, her footsteps loud and high, striking me like painful slaps; she was trying to shun me, to avoid me. Very mean.

We followed her through some shortcuts to the huge gym she used.

It had all the equipment a gym should have and more. I daresay this one had about as much as Circus Circus.

I quickly spotted Albert standing in the middle with a woman and another man. She was Moira. She took a look at me and smiled.

"Ah! Valerie!" Her accent was heavier than Priscilla's, and French. I ran up to hug her. She gave me two swift pecks on my cheeks and a warm smile. Moira is a very kind woman. She tells me to cover up in public because she cares for my "safety".

The man's name was Jeff. He was the one Adam was talking about earlier. Starting with Priscilla, the rest of my family went up to greet the two Mandalay Bay trainers.

"Hi, Albert," I said to him.

"Hi, Val," he replied. "Right on time, I see."

"Right on time, every time." I added. "So what's this about?"

"I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise."

"Oh great, a surprise."

"Be patient, Valerie, I know you can. You won't be disappointed."

I exhaled slowly, trying to believe him. I don't like surprises. In fact, I think I _hated _them. I have had many surprises in my life. Almost all of them ended up bad.

"Valerie," Jeff's voice boomed. I would've jumped in surprise at the man's great volume, but didn't. I turned to face the big bearded man. He had a huge grin on his huge face. Did I ever tell you that this guy reminds me so much of Santa Claus? He has a big belly, a snow white beard, rosy dimpled cheeks, and a big belly. Did I already say that? Well, he could be the spitting image of Father Christmas if he were in the proper outfit. Right now he was in a navy blue suit -- typical manager-of-a-huge-Las-Vegas-resort wear.

"We've been planning to put on another production that will rock fabulous Las Vegas unlike anything has before." Jeff has a New York accent. That's why he reminds me of New York. I like New York.

"A family production," Albert added.

"And we wanted to have your father, your brothers Adam and Danny, your sister, and of course, it wouldn't be complete without you."

"A 'family production' as in a production for families, or a 'family production' as in a production starring a family? Because it wouldn't be complete without a mother character, plus, we're all adopted and don't look a thing alike."

"The first one. It's like a play. An action-packed musical play." Ah well, I do have a sort of singing voice. Heh heh.

"There won't be any fire," Priscilla said to all her children. Danny and I were the only ones to groan.

"But there'll be smoke, and outstanding lighting effects, and all types of music, and glow-in-the-dark costumes, and lots and lots of water."

"Really?" Danny gasped. This was obviously something he'd be interested in.

"Are you asking us if we'd be in it then?" I asked.

"Dude, you can totally count me in!" Danny exclaimed. I could see him getting all jittery with excitement and his pulse was racing.

Behind me, Aisha sighed.

"I rushed over to be asked to do a job," I muttered so low nobody heard. They all, however, saw how unhappy my face was.

"You don't want to do it?" Moira asked, disappointed.

"Um, well, I don't think I can. I was actually planning to quit one of my jobs for another at Excalibur, but --"

"Excalibur? How many times have you worked there? Enough times, I say. Quite enough!"

"But I really like it there."

"No, you will love it here." Moira insisted. "You want to see your costume? Come, I show you." She gestured towards a door I knew led to the dressing room, but I shook my head.

"Oh come now, Val, I've already made the decision of spending thousands of dollars on this project. It sure would be a waste without you."

If I could blush, I would have. "Thank you. But I…" Aw, man! Priscilla's looking at me with puppy dog eyes! No! Not Danny too…Albert! "Do you think I could talk to Joan from Excalibur first? I mean, I don't want her to be mad at me or anything. I don't want to take her by surprise. I heard she'd been planning the thing she wanted me to do for a long time, with me in mind for a part. I think the ideal word for her would be 'heartbroken', so I think I'll talk with her today and tell you tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"How good are the odds you'll go with us?"

"Um…Well, the probability is fifty-fifty, so…"

"No, not good! Please, Valerie? If you're not in it, I guess we'd have to cancel all plans for it. Your sister won't like that, and neither will your new brother."

"Pardon?"

A grin spread across Jeff's face. He glances at Albert, who smiled. I noticed he made his way to the door Moira had motioned to earlier. He knocked on it, then stepped aside.

We all watched silently as the thin line in between the doors shifted, the doors creaked open.

At the tiniest bit, I instinctively winced, as if I were in pain. Pain? When was the last time I felt pain?

What hung in the air hit me like something I had never experienced before. The odor was beyond reason; the foulest stench ravaged my poor nose.

It did something to me I couldn't understand. Suddenly, I felt unknown hate of impossible volume, of impossible power, bubbling inside me. I couldn't help but scream as it grew.

My eyes grew white hot, but I didn't feel like I wanted to cry. Something unleashed the killer inside me. I wanted something other than tears to spill.

My family and the others screamed in fear as my body was suddenly pulled into a crouch, my teeth bared. Each second that passed, each bit of hate adding to the flood welling up inside me, was something I could not bare.

A savage roar erupted from me. It shook me wildly from head to toe. The terrifying sound coming from my throat echoed off the walls. When my head thrashed to the side, in frantic search for what was causing this, I saw my reflection in the mirror walls.

My contacts had disappeared somehow. The gleaming blood red stars set in my snarling face showed me what I became. A monster.

**AN: Don't worry, there WILL be some Cullen in here. I think you've all guessed who that someone Valerie saw in the first chapter was. **

**I will update if I get enough reviews. C'mon, at least TWO for this one?**


End file.
